The Chase (Level)
Level: The Chase Time: Enter Date here, 5 minutes after the conference Place: Chicago, Illinose Character: US Army Ranger (Unnamed) Division: 7th Ranger Regiment Description *Objective **Don't let the the bad guys get away! *Characters **''Allies'' ***US Army Rangers (Chase bad guys) Suburban 1 ***Sangheili Marines (Chase bad guys) Suburban 2 ***Ballistic Shock Marine Trooper Squad (Chase bad guys) Suburban 3 ***Oni Spartans (Chase Bad guys) Suburban 4 ***USAAF''' (Blackhawk, gives enemies location)' ***Orbital Drop Shock Troopers '(Rapel into building, with SOST)' ***Spec Ops Shock Troopers '(Rapel into building, with ODST, and surround building)' **Enemies'' ***Fernando Hernandez (Driver) ***Muhammad Saf-Halad (RPG Gunner 1) ***Dimitri Khrushchev (RPG Gunner 2) ***David Capone (Window Gunner) *Weather: Clear and sunny *Vehicles **Chevy Suburban **Blackhawk Helicopter **H2 Hummer *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Opening Scene ''Transcript﻿ *''The scene shows Tristan looking through a pair of binoculars in a helicopter with the rest of the Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad. *'Tristan Lorenzo': The meetings over. They are about to leave. *''The scene then pans to another chopper with the U.S. Army Rangers in it.'' *'Pvt. James Connar': Right, lets go. *'USAAF Blackhawk pilot': Alpha-Nine, this is Vulture One-Six, we're tracking multiple enemies in the building. I count five enemies and thirteen guards on the top level, over. *''The scene then pans to The Sangheili Marines and ONI Spartans on the ground along with Xel Vaxum and others.'' *'Major Josh Konaree': Right, what else. *'USAAF Blackhawk pilot': Uhh, the rest of the building is crowded with Dark Op Soldiers. The top floor is guarded by Al Kadhum, and Dark Op Soldiers, over. *'Major Josh Konaree': Okay, we better get in there. All teams be ready to breach. Once were on the top floor, breach the building. We are not letting them get their revenge. *'Xel Vaxum': Or getting away. *ODST: This is the ODST, we are getting positioned on the rooftop! Out! *''The satellite then tracks Pvt. James Connar and the U.S. Army Ranger regiment.'' Gameplay ''Transcript﻿ *'Commander Steve Ramirez': This is the best way in. The checkpoint is directly ahead. *'Pvt. James Connar': Not bad, Commander. This'll do nicely. Vulture One-Six, we're in position. *'USAAF Blackhawk pilot': This is Vulture One-Six. Radio jammers are active, you're cleared to engage the lobby. Out. *''The U.S. Army rangers go to the front entrance and take cover. They here two Dark Op Soldiers talking. *'Dark Op Soldier 1': Oxide. Were having problems with the radar. Over. *'Dark Op Soldier 2': Roger. Command we're having problems with the Radar. We cant see anything. Out. *'Dark Op Soldier HQ': This is command. We are checking the status of the problem. Over. *'Commander Steve Ramirez': Hold your positions. Wait for them to count down to one. Then we breach. *''The ONI Spartans, Sangheili Marines, Andromeda Vadum, and Xel Vaxum then reach the front entrance with the U.S. Army Rangers.'' *'Commander Steve Ramirez': Ready? *'Dark Op Soldier HQ': This is command. The problem is fixed. You will be back online in three...two...one... *'Commander Steve Ramirez': Now! *''They breach the front entrance and silently take out the Dark Op Soldiers guarding the elevator.'' *'Commander Steve Ramirez': Good. There are three elevators available. We split up? *'Xel Vaxum': Sure, I call elevator 2 along with my team. *'Major Josh Konaree': I call elevator 3 with my team. *'Commander Steve Ramirez': Alright then. We ronde vu at the top floor and get ready to breach. *'ODST Soldier 1': We're on the rooftops. Ready to breach. Over. *''They get to the top floor and stack up at the main conference doors.'' *'Commander Steve Ramirez': James, put a charge on the door. *''James puts a breaching charge on the door'' *'Private James Connar': Got it! *''In Slow-mo, as the evil people head toward the elevator. ODST and SOST rappel through the window '' *'ODST': Go! Go! Go! *''They shoot at the evil people as the elevator closes. The game play resumes in normal speed.'' *'ODST Soldier': Aw! Damn it! Punches the elevators door *'Xel Vaxum': Damn. We were so close. *'Pvt. Zuka Chavamee': Alright, no more fucking around. Rappel up. We'll sky dive out of the windows. *'SOST': Lets do this. *''SOST breach the elevator shaft with an explosive and rappel down the shaft'' *''They all steadily rappel down the building'' (the player must brake or he will fall into the street and die). *''They reach the bottom. The evil people are surrounded, when all of a sudden, a Dark Juggernaut comes over and shoots multiple rockets killing almost all military forces. '' *'Military Forces': Aw fuck look! *''They are killed by the Dark Juggernauts rockets'' *''SOST come out from the entrence'' *'SOST': Stop where you are! *''The evil people get away in their car and speed off'' *''Unnamed Ranger, Xel Vaxum, Andromeda Vadum, and Commander Steve Ramirez gets into the Suburban, while the rest of the teams gets into three other suburbans behind'' *''The good team pursues them in Chevy Suburbans as guided by a USAAF Blackhawk Helicopter'' *'USAAF Blackhawk Pilot': Alpha-Nine, this is Vulture One-Six, target is a block away, Move! *''Player must catch up to the evil people before they get away, dodging traffic as well'' *''Player catches up to the vehicle, with the other teams behind'' *'Unnamed Ranger': This is team 1, we have the target." *'Team 2': Roger that *'David Capone': Drive faster! *'Fernando Hernandez': Im Trying! *'Muhammad Saf-Halad': Shut up and shoot! *'David Capone': Fine! *''David climbs through the window and starts shooting his tommy gun'' *'David Capone': Eat lead, bitch! While firing his gun he laughs *''David Capone starts shooting at the player (Player takes damage if he is directly fired at)'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad': Dodge this! *''Khrushchev and Muhammad laugh'' *''Next, Muhammad and Khrushchev fire RPG's, destroying traffic in an attempt to get away'' *''2 Police cars swirve in front of the player, in pursuit, and are destroyed by the RPG missiles'' *''The player must dodge the flipped police cars to continue'' *'Unnamed Ranger': Whew, too close! *'Xel Vaxum': Keep up *'Commander Steve Ramirez': Keep on him private! *'Fernanado Hernandez': Lets see if cutting corners will lose these fucks! *'USAAF Blackhawk Pilot': Alpha-Nine, subject is turning sharp...to the right, and is headed into an alley on the left!" *''Player and enemy turn right on the intersection, nearly missing a bus, and swirve into an alley to the left'' *'USAAF Blackhawk Pilot': Okay, keep movin, go, go, go... *''Player drives through trash, and kocked down garbage cans, with trash flying everywhere'' *''Enemy swirves to the right out of the alley and the speeds up'' *'USAAF Blackhawk Pilot': Subject has made a right, theres a truck comin, watch out! *''As the player exits the alley and and makes a left, the player notices an RPG missile, which blows up the tank truck headed towards them. The player must dodge the truck on fire before they are killed'' *''Once they have dodged the truck, the player must catch up to the enemy vehicle'' *''Player catches up to the vehicle'' *'Fernando Hernandez': God Damn it!" *'Muhammad Saf-Halad': Eat explosives!, Fucks!" *''Evil team laughs'' *''A nearby bank is blown up, killing and injuring civilians, which should mess up the players driving a bit, but not enough to lose the enemy vehicle'' *'USAAF Blackhawk Pilot': Uh, you okay down there? *Unnamed Ranger: Yeah, were alright *''The player catches up to the enemy'' *''They arrive at a Parking Garage, and the enemy smashes through the toll gate, with the player following on their tale'' *'Dimitri Khrushchev': Lets see them handle this! *''Hummer accelerates fast as the Parking Garage explodes, and collapeses on the players vehicle'' *'USAAF Blackhawk Pilot': Shit! Get out of there! *''They player must then drive fast to make it out'' *''Player catches up with the enemy vehicle as they arrive at the City National Bank'' *''The enemies vehicle swirves to the left as does the player'' *'USAAF Blackhawk Pilot': They're in for a big surprise. *''Player must stop the Suburban...the other suburbans turn making fishtales, and stop as well, as the enemies vehicle is stopped by spike strips, and then flipped by a cable wire'' *''The evil team gets out from underneath and then fire at the player and his team'' *'Fernando Hernandez': You want this! You want it! Bastards! *''The good team and player head for cover, as the evil people go inside the bank, while unleashing their firepower onto the good team and player'' *'Commander Steve Ramirez': Move, Move! *''Then the player and team sprint into the Bank, and find that a door closes'' *''The team then sprints to the door and opens the door'' *''They find a bomb '' *'Xel Vaxum': Aw shi. *''Xel is inturrupted by the detonation, and the bomb injures everyone'' *''Player suffers heavy shell shock, and the screen fades out slowly as Commander Steve Ramirez tries to aid the player'' *''The screen fades to black'' Ending Scene ''Transcript *''Evil team is seen leaving the bank, laughing as a section of the bank blows up in the background. They get into a Lincoln Town Car and leave, the scene ends. Category:Levels